Seven Minutes in Heaven
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Based on the 10/19/15 RAW. Shawn Michaels, the Undertaker, and Triple H only have a few minutes together before they have to go their separate ways. What could they possibly do to pass the time? Slash! One-shot.


**Title:** Seven Minutes in Heaven

 **Author:** TheVampireLucinda

 **Featuring:** Shawn Michaels, the Undertaker, Triple H; guest appearance by Seth Rollins

 **Disclaimer:** Rated T for Slash!

 **Summary:** Based on the 10/19/15 RAW. Shawn Michaels, the Undertaker, and Triple H only have a few minutes together before they have to go their separate ways. What could they possibly do to pass the time? Slash! One-shot.

* * *

Triple H was completely confused. The show was almost over, and he hadn't seen Shawn since their segment with Seth Rollins. He had searched the arena high and low, checking out the locker rooms, the offices, even the parking lot. Shawn's car was still there—of course, he wouldn't leave without telling Hunter goodbye anyway—but it was weird for him to just vanish into thin air. He made sure to check all of Shawn's usual haunts—basically, where ever there was trouble, or food. But still, after a full 45 minutes, there had been no sign of the hard-to-miss Heartbreaker.

Hunter was starting to get a little worried.

"Hey, has anyone seen the Undertaker?" Stone Cold asked, just as HHH was passing by. The Game turned on his heel.

"What did you say?" he asked, grabbing the Rattlesnake's upper arm. "'Taker's missing?"

"Yeah," Austin answered with a shake of his head. "I was hoping to have a chat with the big man, but he went MIA towards the middle there...No one's seen him since."

Understanding dawned on Hunter all at once, and he sighed loudly.

"I know where he is."

* * *

With a roll of his brown eyes, Triple H threw open the utility closet door located in the very back of the arena.

"God dammit, guys," he muttered under his breath.

As he had guessed, Shawn Michaels and the Undertaker were indeed there. Their lips were locked in a feverish kiss, 'Taker holding up Shawn by his muscled thighs, the Heartbreak Kid's legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Shawn had the Deadman by the hair, forcing their mouths even more closely together.

"Shawn, I need...to breathe sometimes..." 'Taker was saying, knees buckling slightly under the heat of the kiss, leaning against the wall for support. "Shawn, you're too heavy..."

"Stop complaining," the Heartbreak Kid laughed, a wicked smile coming to his face. "Or I'll make sure you won't be able to talk at all...Even, I do love hearing your voice."

The Undertaker felt an erotic shiver run down his spine at the threat. When Shawn made a promise, he always found... _creative_ ways to keep it. And as Shawn's lips grazed the sensitive skin on the side of his neck, he couldn't suppress a small gasp, shutting his green eyes tight against the tingling feeling.

"Dammit, Shawn, you can't leave any marks, I have a match on Sunday-"

'Well, you shouldn't have worn those leather pants," Shawn countered. "You know I can't resist."

Hunter coughed loudly, startling the pair, who had yet to become aware that they'd been caught. Shawn looked confused for a second, but when his blue eyes found Hunter's, he couldn't help but grin. The Undertaker, at least, had the decency to look embarrassed as a light blush colored his cheeks.

"Hey, Hunter! Wanna join?" Shawn asked mischievously, winking at his long-time friend. "We were just playing a game."

Triple H swallowed hard. "I do," he admitted, "But we're still on the clock...at least, _he and I_ are," he added with a glance over at 'Taker, who rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Hunter, if you're not going to join us, can you at least close the door?" the Deadman asked, trying to put Shawn down and failing, as Shawn silently refused to unlock his legs.

"Guys, I get it," the Game explained, "But I'm also the COO, and I have to keep this show running-"

Shawn Michaels groaned aloud. "But that's so booooooring!" he interrupted. "And look at how not-boring this is. I mean, you came at the perfect time. I was just going to get this guy naked and make him go bare to the showers..."

"What?!" Triple H and the Undertaker asked in unison.

"Oh, hell, no," 'Taker declared, again trying to rid his arms of Shawn. "I'm not doing that!"

Hunter was shaking his head. "Shawn, we can't have someone running around here naked."

"Oh, come on! He's the stealthiest guy in the company! No one will see him! How do you think he's been bursting out from under rings all these years!"

"I'm never naked, Shawn!"

Triple H threw up his hands in defeat. "Look, you two can do whatever you want, I got to go. I just better not hear any reports of any 6 foot 10 nudists!"

He turned to leave, but didn't make it a single step before he felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind. He could tell that it was Shawn, but he knew that 'Taker wasn't far behind.

"Shawn, I gotta go," he said as firmly as he could, which wasn't very firm at all.

From behind him, Shawn's low voice blew warm breath into his ear, causing him to shiver.

"C'mon, Hunter...I know you remember that game that teenagers play...30 minutes in heaven?"

"I thought it was 7 minutes?"

"Not when I play..."

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Triple H?" Seth Rollins asked a random stage hand, only to receive a shrug in response. The show had ended, and people were beginning to clear out; only he and a few stragglers were left. But, somehow, there had been no sign of the COO, which was very much unlike him.

Rollins had checked the parking lot, and saw that Hunter's car was still in its spot, as expected. Suspiciously, there were two other cars that hadn't left either, which led to some wild theories in Seth's head.

He knew, of course, about the long-time relationship between Hunter and Shawn...but who could that third car be?

"Shawn Michaels..." he mused aloud, running a hand through his two-toned hair. Having finally met the Heartbreak Kid in person, having stood face-to-face with him in the ring at long last, he could see why Hunter was so enamored with the guy. He just oozed charisma, and though he had certainly aged, his beauty hadn't diminished at all over the years. Those bright blue eyes still held all their fire, and his smile...

Seth shook himself. 'Get it together,' he thought with a tight frown. 'This is no time to be fawning over him. I have to find Hunter. I'll prove to him that not only am I similar to Shawn, but that I'm so much _better_ than Shawn! Then he'll have eyes for only _me_...'

As if on cue, the door of a closet that he hadn't even noticed before swung open, and Triple H came stumbling out, face red and breathless. His suit jacket was crumpled in his arms, his dress shirt open with a few buttons clearly torn away. And to top it all off, there were mysterious little red marks on his neck and chest.

Seth's jaw hit the floor.

"Oh. My. God."

Hunter looked up, hearing a familiar voice, and came face-to-face with Seth, who was staring at him wide-eyed. He licked his lips, and tried to straighten his shirt and tie, but the two men who were no doubt giggling away in the closet had done quite a number on him. From the way he looked, Hunter was sure that it was like he had been in a damn match!

Still, he had to try to recover the situation.

"Seth, it's not-"

"Were you making out in a closet?!"

* * *

 _Poor Seth, haha. I'm sure he'll have plenty of adventures with Hunter in the future!_


End file.
